It's You
by kuradennj
Summary: Sunako Nakahara was on her way to meet her friends, and to their surprise, she was all dress up like a lady. Will this be her first step into becoming a lady? Will Kyouhei have the guts to tell her what he really feels?
1. Chapter 1

 **ONE**

Sunako Nakahara, who loved watching horror flicks, collecting scary objects, and anything bloody, had submerged her whole body in the tub. She has a new bathroom in her very own pitch black bedroom, which was one of the results of the renovation her auntie did few months ago. _At least I won't be able to share my bathroom with the Creature of Light. _She still remembers the day when she discovered that she and Kyouhei were in the first floor bathroom. Remembering this, Sunako bleeds. _Damn you Creature of Light! I'll kill you for sure!_

Sunako shook her head, trying to erase that memory. She sighed as she looked at her new bathroom. It was quite large for her. A large shower area was built in one corner. The shower doors were made of glass and would give a silhouette effect while taking a shower. The tub has a touch of gold and white and a small basket was within reach, which contains fragrant shampoos, soap, scrubs and small towels – all of which were feminine and Sunako can't even complain because they all came from her aunt. Near the shower area was a glass stained door, which is the toilet. The lights are bolted on the wall, having the design of various sea shells. The wall tiles, having the touch of bamboo, and the floor tiles looked like large stones, with some scented candles lighted on a counter and a vase of tropical flowers, which all gave the total effect of an Asian spa. Sunako stood up, finished with her bath, and grabbed a towel to dry her up. Finally, she reached for the robe and put it on, and wrapped her hair with a towel. _Auntie sure knows how to manipulate me. _She walked through the room that connects her bedroom and bathroom. It was her wardrobe room. All her clothes and stuff were in the room. She sat on a small chair facing a large mirror. On the table were feminine things, as what Sunako calls it. Blush on, perfumes, brushes, and lipsticks – name it – it was all there. Sunako stood up, walked towards her large closet, and opened it.

_I just can't understand why I have to wear these things_, Sunako thought as she was looking at the dresses hung in her dresser. She ought to choose and wear one for that day. It was this day that Sunako, Noi Kasahara, and Tamao Kikuno would visit an old museum for its grand opening for a certain room intended for Medieval Age artifacts. Sunako just remembered how she was invited to this by her friend, Noi.

"_Sunako!" Noi happily greeted her friend while walking along the school corridors._

"_Hi Noi." _

"_Tamao invited us to go to the grand opening of the old museum that her father financed. She said it's a section of the museum that shows all the Medieval Age and rare stuffs back then. She also said that it would be fun if the three of us would go and you know, girls' day out."_

"_Medieval?!" Sunako's expression was gleaming like a lady. She was imagining things that she could see in that museum, which in fact artifacts during the Medieval or the Dark Ages._

_She sure is scary when she heard that, Noi thought. _

"_When are we going?" Sunako asked with delight._

"_It's 2 days from now. Tamao said that she's going to fetch us and" Noi stopped as she thought of something she knew Sunako would resist, "you need to dress in posh" Noi said in her devious look, as trying to lure Sunako in her doom. She knew Sunako loved those creepy things, but dressing up as a lady is a big no-no for her. _

"_What?!" Sunako felt weak, she heard it right – POSH – she needs to dress up like a lady just to be close to the things she loved. She can't resist the fact that scary things are the things she loved the most, next to cooking of course. _

"_Oh come on Sunako. It will be fun!" Noi begged._

_Torture chambers, bloody spears, knives, and axes – it feels like heaven. Think Sunako. It's just for a day. Sunako thought, fighting for what she really loves and really hates. "Okay, I'll go." _

"_Yey!" Noi jumped for joy, as she knew she won in luring Sunako on her plan._

Sunako looked up at each dress. _Agrr...Noi definitely tricked me into this. Oh well_, _I'd better choose now or else I'll be late and Noi would get mad at me. But do I really have to go with them? _Sunako sighed. _If it were not for my beloved torture chambers, guillotines, and I could finally meet Elizabeth Bathory, I would not dare to show up like a lady, _Sunako thought thrillingly and dancing around the room, and she finally chose one outfit and began to dress up. She can't even remember when was the last time she wore dresses, wore make-up, and look glamorous on special occasions. Sunako grumbled as she looked herself at the full length mirror in her bedroom. _I have no choice_. _Old museum here I come! _She did some final touches on her face and her hair. _Here it goes._ She walked towards her bedroom door and left her pitch dark room.

Meanwhile, in the living room…

"So does this mean no one will cook our lunch and dinner?" Kyouhei Takano furiously asked as he has sitting on the rugged floor while looking at the dark-haired lad, who was sitting on a couch with legs crossed and reading a book.

"That's what Noi said. Tamao invited them to go to the museum and after that they will go and hang out somewhere," Takenaga Oda explained, ignoring Kyouhei's question, and continued on reading the book on his hand.

"Come on Kyouhei. Sunako must at least unwind and enjoy and besides it may be the first step for Sunako to become a lady" Yuki Toyama said, without loosing his eyes on the TV show he's watching. He was sitting on the rugged floor next to Kyouhei, with his legs crossed in an Indian sitting position.

"But whose going to cook our meals?!" Kyouhei said, now enraged.

"Oh come on, is it really the food that you're most concerned of or –" Ranmaru Morii teasingly said, who was sitting next to him, eyeing on Kyouhei, "is it the fact that there will be lots of guys whom Sunako will meet?"

"Really? Are you that jealous Kyouhei?" Yuki and Takenaga chimed in as they looked at their blonde and tall friend for an answer.

"I am not jealous!" Kyouhei retorted, stood up, and grabbed Ranmaru.

"Oohh...look at him! That's jealousy!" Ranmaru cooed. He knew his life was in danger but looking at Kyouhei's reaction, it means FUN.

"Stop it!" Takenaga commanded, while Yuki was closing his eyes and was almost crying.

"Who's jealous?" Sunako curiously asked as she was closing the living door behind her and standing in front of them. The four young men stopped from what they were doing and were shocked on what they just saw.

Sunako was wearing a white turtle neck blouse with ribbons on its end and buttons that are quite far from each other, with a pink closed jacket that snugly fits her torso, emphasizing the breast and waist area, and a white mid-thigh length pleated skirt, which shows off her smooth and long legs. She was also wearing a pair of 3-inches high open-toed white sandals with straps. The ends of her hair were slightly curled, half of which hung freely from her shoulders. The pair of gold round earrings and a gold necklace with a small silver cross and a pink gem on the middle added emphasis on Sunako' light makeup and on her beauty. Also, she was carrying a small white handbag with gold handles. She was indeed a lady.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sunako asked, breaking the ice.

"Ah, nothing…Wow! Sunako, you really are beautiful!" Takenaga stood up from where he was sitting, approached her and was teary-eyed.

"Yeah! Where did you get those clothes and accessories and all?" Yuki exclaimed, following Takenaga, and started crying with delight.

"Oh these? I guess Auntie placed them in my dresser after the renovation," Sunako started explaining.

Ranmaru released himself from Kyouhei's grip (Kyouhei was still shocked) and approached Sunako, held her hand, kneeled down and kissed her hand, "I'm at your service, Mademoiselle." Sunako, seeing this, blushed and politely thanked Ranmaru.

The three lads kept on complimenting Sunako, while she keeps on thanking them.

Kyouhei froze and gazed at her, _God, she's so beautiful. I never saw her like this. Lab Dub Lab Dub Lab Dub. Damnit! My heart's beating fast. What's wrong with me? Why can't I move? Say something! Lab Dub Lab Dub Lab Dub. Damnit! My heart's beating faster. Come on Kyouhei, this isn't you're first time seeing a beautiful woman. Sunako Nakahara. Lab Dub Lab Dub Lab Dub. Damn! She's not just a woman, she's a goddess. _

Ranmaru, turned back as he recognized that Kyouhei was not with them, that is around Sunako. Looking at Kyouhei, _Ahhh…he must be still struck by Sunako's beauty. It's pay back time buddy!_ He approached Kyouhei, teasingly gazed at him, following the direction of his stare, and pried on him, "Are you just going to stand there?"

Kyouhei, hearing this, regained his consciousness, still dumbfounded. He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out.

"Ohhh…our lover boy just got his tongue cut!" Ranmaru tauntingly exclaimed, interrupting Yuki and Takenaga, who was still adoring Sunako's new look.

"Huh?" Yuki and Takenaga chorused as they turned their heads and Sunako, who was still standing, looked at Kyouhei.

"Ohhh…he's shy!" Yuki blushed, eyeing on Kyouhei. He knew what Ranmaru meant and joined in, which was also obvious on Kyouhei's reaction.

"Oh come on lover boy, speak up!" Takenaga mocked Kyouhei, who he knew was not good in giving compliments.

"I…ahh…umm…You…" Kyouhei was out of words. _Come on speak up! Say something._

_Is he going to say something or what? _Sunako thought to herself, but realizing he won't say anything, she completely ignored him. "I'd better get going. I'll see you guys later." Sunako bid her goodbye, then turned to her side and as she was about to grab the door knob…

"You're beautiful"

Sunako stopped, and turned her head, and saw Kyouhei, who finally spoke. _Boy! It took him years to speak up._ The three boys tried to stop themselves from laughing. _He sure is funny! Hahaha. _They all knew Kyouhei, acting like a child when Sunako's around.

"But don't get any wrong ideas!" Kyouhei explained who was now on his normal self.

The door bell rang…

"I'll get it!" Yuki offered.

"We're coming with you, Yuki!" Takenaga and Ranmaru followed Yuki; they knew this is a good timing for their two roommates.

For months, they've been trying to match made Kyouhei and Sunako. Going on dates and locking them up until they finally decided that Kyouhei and Sunako must go steady when Oba-chan informed them that she was matchmaking Sunako with some of her handsome, rich, and available friends. To their surprise, on the day of the matchmaking, the two got along very well, which made Oba-chan happy since her niece finally got a boyfriend.

"That must be Noi and Tamao." Sunako again broke the silence, signaling that she needs to go.

But before she could open the living room door, Kyouhei grabbed the doorknob and opened it for her. Sunako simply gazed up at Kyouhei, _Oh no! The Creature of Light! I think I'm going to die. _They were so close to each other, their bodies are few inches away.

"Hey! Don't think about bleeding now! You're all dressed up!" Kyouhei knew it was coming. "They must be waiting for you," he continued, not looking at her.

Unconsciously, he grabbed Sunako's hand and held it tightly, leading her out of the living room. Sunako blushed and didn't bother on resisting from his grip and simply followed the man in front of her. _What is this that I'm feeling? My heart's beating fast. But his grip, it feels so warm. I feel so comfortable. What's wrong with me? _Sunako thought as she looked down, never dared to look at Kyouhei. They were holding hands until they reached outside and saw Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki, Noi and Tamao, who were all standing near the black limousine.

Noi was wearing a white three-forth length sleeved blouse; a black sleeveless jacket with a very low neckline, which lined until her breasts thus giving emphasis to her breasts more, and a black knee length tight skirt. She looks more mature and very intelligent on her attire. Her one-inched diamond earrings and silver heart necklace added to her professional but fashionable look. She was also wearing a pair of open-toed closed high heeled shoes. Her hair was carefully arranged into a wavy look and the make-up suits her attire well. She was indeed beautiful; it made Takenaga blushed and awestricken.

Tamao, on the other hand, was wearing a red halter top dress which somehow shows a portion of her cleavage. The skirt was knee-length, was flowing from her waist freely, as if when she moves the dress also moves accordingly. Her silver hoop earrings, her several hoop bracelets, and red open-toed strap shoe and her wavy hair made her look like a movie star, which is very unusual of Tamao, who happens to be very conservative. _She's so sexy_, Ranmaru blushingly thought as he studied her.

"Ohhh…that's so sweet!" Noi cooed as she pointed towards Kyouhei and Sunako who were still holding hands. "So it really is true that you're together!" Noi continued.

Everyone was blushing while looking at the tandem, which made Kyouhei realized that he was still holding Sunako's hand. He released his hand immediately, as if he touched something hot, and turned his head.

"Ummm…I guess we should better get going", Sunako said, ignoring that they were being taunted at.

"Yes. Sunako's right. We might be late if we stay here for too long, don't you think Noi?" Tamao seconded, who was also blushing since Ranmaru was so close to her.

"Ah you're right Tamao!" Noi agreed. "Good-bye Takenaga."

The three girls headed towards the limousine and each was escorted inside by Edward, Tamao's personal assistant and chauffeur. As Sunako was about to ride the car…

"Take care" Kyouhei blurted out. Knowing her; she might do something weird and scary in the museum but other than that, he really is concerned about her. Sunako simply smiled back. Edward finally closed the car door, politely bade goodbye to the four young men and headed towards the car and started the engine.

"GOOD-BYE!" Yuki waved them goodbye until the car was no longer their sight.

"What was that all about?" Takenaga uttered, glancing at Kyouhei, who headed towards the main door while Ranmaru and Yuki followed him.

"What was what?" Kyouhei knew he was being asked, opening the living room door.

"Holding Sunako's hand possessively and 'take care'?" Takenaga implied, still following Kyouhei, and asking for an explanation.

"It was nothing" Kyouhei quietly answered, sitting on a large sofa and with both feet wide open and arms crossed resting on his head.

"Nothing? You we're holding her possessively" Ranmaru seductively teased him, holding and rubbing Kyouhei's chin from the back.

"Yah! Did you kiss her goodbye while you were both here?" Yuki joined in, zealously playing Kyouhei's hair.

"And you said 'take care'" Takenaga asked, while resting his arms and chin on Kyouhei's head.

"I said it was nothing!" Kyouhei snapped, escaping from the three friends, "You're all acting like perverts!" Kyouhei continued, changing the topic

"Come on Kyouhei. You're acting like a baby." Yuki exclaimed, still making fun at him.

"More like acting as a boyfriend" Ranmaru and Takenaga smirked.

"Shut up! It was nothing! NOTHING!" Kyouhei fought back.

Takenaga and Yuki were laughing at Kyouhei's reaction. "Okay, we got it, just calm down lover boy." Ranmaru chuckled, still glancing at Kyouhei.

Kyouhei really looked pissed and left the living room, leaving the three still laughing and mocking at him. _What do they want? It was really nothing. Or was it? _Kyouhei closed the living door; still, he can hear them laughing loudly. He walked along the hallway towards his room. _How could I become Sunako's boyfriend? Come on Kyouhei. It was just an effect from Oba-chan having Sunako match made. We're just acting out as a couple when Oba-chan's here but why am I acting like this? _Kyouhei can't even explain what he did or what his reaction earlier was. He slouched on his bed. _She sure is damn beautiful. Why can't she simply realize it? Sunako Nakahara. _Kyouhei sighed. _Lab Dub Lab Dub Lab Dub Lab Dub. Damnit! Every time I think of her, my heart's really beating fast. _He laid himself on his bed, trying to sleep but the thought of her made him smile and unable to sleep._ I just can't simply fall for that scary girl! Or am I already falling for her?_


	2. Chapter 2

+ + + + + _**TWO**_ + + + + +

The night is young, stars are glistening and the moon is shining brightly at the white marble Nakahara mansion. It's a peaceful night, after all. The occupants of the Nakahara mansion are enjoying the night except for one person who endlessly thought nervously and glancing at the grandfather clock from time to time. It was already seven o'clock in the evening.

_It sure is late. Where the heck is she?_ Kyouhei Takano was worried of a certain person, and that person is Sunako Nakahara. He was standing by the window, watching the moon.

Sunako left that morning for a trip to an old museum with her friends, Noi Kasahara and Tamao Kikuno. Tamao invited the girls to the grand opening of one annex of an old museum, whom Tamao's father sponsored. Leaving the house in a girly outfit was really unusual for Sunako, unless she was triggered by some trick or jokes, and knowing that the museum showcased old and scary artifacts from the Dark Ages, Sunako must have been lured into it.

_Where could she be? _Kyouhei, again, worriedly watched the clock. It's 7:15 in the evening. He took his cellular phone from his pocket. _Damn! She doesn't even own a cellular phone. I really am getting worried about her._ _She really ought to give me some explanation. Stupid! You're acting like her boyfriend! _Still, he tried to compose himself and walked towards the couch. He lounged in a big sofa, occupying it entirely. _Calm down Kyouhei. They might notice you. _He was referring to his three roommates. He looked around.

Takenaga Oda, the dark haired rich and traditional lad, was busy reading a history book, sitting in another big sofa adjacent to Kyouhei. On the carpet, Ranmaru Morii, the so-called Love Prince, and Yuki Toyama, the cutest among the group, were playing chess. It was already Yuki's turn to move a piece.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for Sunako?" Takenaga asked, as he closed the book he was reading and laid it down on his lap.

"They must have enjoyed it very much and besides Noi said that they'll hang out somewhere," Yuki replied, as he moved his queen diagonally aiming for Ranmaru's king.

"And I think Tamao would drop her home," Ranmaru affirmed, after cursing Yuki for his move. He was already losing to Yuki.

_Yeah right. At a time like this, they should be heading home. No one knows what might happen to them especially to Sunako. _Kyouhei endlessly thought of Sunako. Even though he knew that Sunako is an exceptional fighter, still he is worried about her. He never felt uneasy like this before. All he cared about was food and money. But ever since Sunako stepped into the Nakahara mansion, everything has changed. He realized that he has a soft spot for Sunako. He realized that he was acting childishly when Sunako was around. He realized that she was beautiful and all. He even realized that he started reacting possessively about her, worrying about her, and getting jealous about her. Yet, he wasn't even sure about his feelings towards her. Sunako was never his dream girl. She was scary and she's not even sexy. All he wanted was a girl who could be a great cook, could watch movies with him, and could fight him and – _Damnit Kyouhei, stop it! _He was cursing to himself. Kyouhei sighed and turned to a more comfortable position. _What time is it? _He turned his head and looked at the clock for the nth time. _7:30._

Takenaga, who was just across Kyouhei, noticed this. "Hey Kyouhei, you've been looking at the clock for the fiftieth time. Is there something wrong?" He knew that Kyouhei was also worried about Sunako, even if he doesn't show it.

_Was he counting the times I looked at the clock? _Kyouhei thought. "Nothing," He ignored him, turned his head back and acted as if he's trying to take a nap. _He sure is a keen observer._

"Checkmate!" Yuki excitedly exclaimed. "Yey! I won!"

"Damn you Yuki!" Ranmaru cursed from his defeat. "Let's play another game!"

Then the door bell rang…

"It must be them" Takenaga stood up, and headed towards the main door. The remaining three followed him.

Reaching the main door, Takenaga opened it and saw three girls all dressed up, as what he saw earlier that morning, and still managed to look beautiful.

"Good evening, Takenaga-kun!" Noi happily greeted at the sight of Takenaga.

"Good evening, Noi-chi," Takenaga replied the greeting and saw Tamao and Sunako. He also greeted them.

"We're sorry we're a bit late. We didn't notice the time," Noi apologetically said, battling her eyelashes and started explaining "Sunako got carried away while we were in the museum. And we later went to a French restaurant and had our dinner."

"Ohh…that's all right," Takenaga said.

"Ladies, would you like to come in and have some tea?" Ranmaru interrupted, offering the ladies to enter the mansion.

"Thank you. But I really need to get home now," Tamao said, bowing.

"Oh…okay," Ranmaru said, offering his arm, as to escort Tamao towards the black limousine and Tamao blushingly accepted the offer.

"I guess we'd better go now" Noi said and turned to Sunako, "Good night, Sunako" She finally turned to Takenaga, who helped her guide towards the car.

"Tamao, Noi," Sunako called out, "Thank you. I really had fun." She smiled at them, who returned back the favor. "Good night, Sunako." The limousine drove off until it was no longer at sight.

"You'd better come in Sunako, its cold outside," Yuki offered. Sunako followed. Ranmaru and Takenaga followed them inside and locked the main door. While Kyouhei was standing still and with arms crossed, he looks mad.

"So how was it Sunako?" Yuki asked cheerfully.

"I had fun. I saw a lot of interesting things at the museum. Actually, I asked the curator if I could have one of the rapiers since they have so many of them…" Sunako explained, still overjoyed with her visit at the museum. "Then the curator toured us. I saw lots of mummies at the Egyptians' Lair…" Sunako continued, describing every inch of details. Her face lighted up but a scary atmosphere appears behind her.

"She sure likes those things," Takenaga whispered to Ranmaru and Yuki.

"Yeah, it's so impossible to turn her into a lady," Ranmaru agreed. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Sunako," they sighed.

"Hey Kyouhei, you looked grouchy," Yuki commented, seeing his friend standing still on one corner, looking sternly at Sunako.

"And I finally met Elizabeth Bathory…" Sunako kept on talking.

"What took you so long?!" Kyouhei asked irritably.

"Eh?" Sunako stopped, looked at Kyouhei whose face was already red, furious, and veins are popping out.

"Don't you know what time it is? It's already almost eight in the evening. You were out there the whole day! We're worried about you! For a girl like you, you shouldn't be out this late! No one knows what might happen to you! And Oba-chan will kill us if she finds out something's wrong! Why can't you be more sensitive and be more human?!" Kyouhei shouted.

"Stop it Kyouhei! Noi and Tamao already explained what happened," Takenaga interrupted.

"Stop defending her! You kept on spoiling her that's why she's acting like a brat! She's not a child anymore! She should have at least called us!" Kyouhei indignantly said while looking furiously at Takenaga and the rest of the boys and pointing at Sunako.

"Kyouhei!" Yuki cried.

"What's your problem?!" Ranmaru interfered.

"I don't have a problem! Ask that selfish woman!" Kyouhei answered back. Suddenly, he felt a slap in his face. It was Sunako.

"Nothing?! And yet you're lecturing me?!" Sunako sobbed, everybody saw her in tears which made them froze. "Who do you think you are? You're not my dad or my brother! And you're not even my boyfriend! So stop acting like one! Can't I enjoy and hang out with my friends?! I'm not your prisoner here! You always thought of the free rent. That's what matters you the most so why do you care so much?!" After saying this, Sunako dashed towards her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Kyouhei! You're a complete jerk!" Yuki yelled. "Sunako!" He called out, following her.

"What the hell was that Kyouhei?! You acted grumpy a while ago!" Takenaga confronted him.

"And you made her cry! That was so stupid Kyouhei!" Ranmaru joined in the heated conversation. "What made you say such words?! It's unforgivable!"

"Apologize to her!" Takenaga commanded. "Now!"

"I…I…" Kyouhei's head fell. _I made her cry. Darn you Takano Kyouhei!_ For once in his life, he felt like crying. He felt like there were thorns crushing his heart and breaking it into pieces. It was so painful that he could not bear. He never felt like this before, it was his first. Seeing her cry, he felt a pang of guilt rushing into his veins. He wanted to kill himself, no, vanish into thin air for acting like an immature teen. _Can she still forgive me for what I've said? _He was still standing there, frozen and broken. Suddenly, he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

Takenaga noticed this and approached him. "Kyouhei?"

"I'm going to bed…Good night," he said this without turning his face on them. He left them there, still aghast of what they just witnessed and looking at each other.

Meanwhile, Sunako plunged herself on her bed, hugging her pillow and was crying. She could still hear Yuki's voice from her door.

"Sunako! Kyouhei didn't mean what he said," Yuki shouted, knocking her door.

"Sunako! It's me Takenaga. Maybe Kyouhei had a rough day today. He really didn't mean it,"

"He was just worried about you," This time it was Ranmaru. "Sunako, please open the door."

"Leave me alone!" Sunako replied.

"She won't let us in. What should we do now?" Yuki asked, facing the red-haired and dark-haired roommates. He felt uneasy with the current situation, more likely the problem they have now.

"Let them be." Takenaga said. Yuki and Ranmaru were shocked to hear those words. Usually, Takenaga is the brain behind all plans including making up between Sunako and Kyouhei. "Sunako's stubborn now and so is Kyouhei. Sooner or later they have to come out from their rooms and talk to each other. After all, we live in the same house."

"And besides, they can't resist each other. They themselves are the only one who could understand each other." Ranmaru added.

Yuki let out a sigh. "I guess so."

For some time now, Sunako was crying. She looked around her room. It was dark and it was messy. Books, comics, and DVDs are scattered everywhere on the floor. Her cabinet of preserved specimens and collections was located at one corner of the room and her three dolls stood beside it. It was peaceful. She should be happy about it since it's her hideout, but she was not.

"_What's wrong Sunako?" Sunako heard a soft female voice._

"_Josephine?" Sunako recognized the voice of her skeleton doll._

"_Did you have a fight with that Radiant Being?" Josephine asked. She was now more visible._

_Sunako simply nodded and sat on her bed._

"_Sunako, he's your friend, isn't it? He's your housemate for 2 years now."_

_Sunako's head fell. She wasn't even sure if she considers Kyouhei a friend or an enemy. At times, she couldn't understand him or herself. Sometimes, he was on her rescue and most of the time, he would annoy her. For her part, she was there for him like a friend but every now and then, she would fight him._

"_He was worried about you," Josephine continued._

"_No, he was not! Why are you defending him? He's always been messing Sunako and he's annoying!" Hiroshi appeared before them._

"_Hiroshi?" Sunako looked up at her special anatomical doll. For Sunako, Hiroshi was her favorite since she found him on a dumpster._

"_Sunako, don't feel sorry about him. He deserved it. He's been giving you a headache ever since you met him." Hiroshi advised her._

"_Hiroshi! Don't dare speak like that to your savior! Remember, he already saved you twice." Josephine defended. Its true Kyouhei saved him twice. He was kidnapped twice; one from the Boss and the other when Kyouhei's fan girls assumed that he was Kyouhei's treasure. This fact made Hiroshi dumbfounded. _

"_But he keeps on bullying Sunako! He knows Sunako's weaknesses and he used them to provoke her!" Hiroshi shouted back._

"_Josephine! Hiroshi! Please don't fight!" Sunako pleaded. But they didn't listen to her, they continued on arguing._

"_Stop it you guys! You're not helping Sunako!" another familiar voice came, which stopped Josephine and Akira's argument._

"_Akira?" It was Sunako's another anatomical doll._

"_Sunako, friends are supposed to be taking care for each other. Friends understand each other's feelings even without asking them what's wrong; they knew that there's a problem by looking at their eyes. Friends don't need to speak up, they just feel it. Even though they fight, they still forgive each other." Akira advised. Sunako felt every word that Akira had said. "He was worried because he was your friend. I am your friend, I would also be worried and so with Josephine and Hiroshi," he continued then smiled at Sunako. Josephine and Hiroshi did the same thing._

"_Akira, Josephine, Hiroshi…" Sunako sobbed after mentioning their names. _

"_Think about it Sunako," Akira said his final words and he disappeared along with Josephine and Hiroshi._

Minutes have passed but Sunako have not moved from her spot. She was in deep thought. Undeniably, she was affected by Akira's words. She lay on her back, staring at the canopy of her bed. For two years, she and Kyouhei were like cats and dogs, fighting for a petty reason but at the end of the day, they would mend everything. It was normal. But this time, it was way different. She felt pain, a no ordinary pain, inside her. It was unexplainable and it burns inside her, eating her alive. She remembered that she felt this way before, but it's more painful now than it was before.

_What's wrong with me? Shouldn't I be happy because I fought back? Why is it so painful now? Darn you Radiant Being! _Sunako was cursing him. However, the thought of Kyouhei Takano made her heart beats fast. She could really feel it. An image of him smiling at her was on her mind, suddenly she nosebleeds.

"No…no…no…no!" Sunako shook her head, attempting to erase him from her mind. Unfortunately, she wasn't successful. "I can't be…This can't be…It can't be!" Sunako bleeds more and covers her nose. She felt helpless now. She was tired and now this. She moved to her side and hugged her pillow tighter. _I can't be falling in love with him. He's insensitive, impatient, stubborn, and has anger problems. Every time I get myself into trouble, he's always at fault. He even hates carrots. But he likes my cooking and I had fun going out with him last time. NO! Stop it Sunako! He's too radiant! _Silence filled the room. Slowly, she closed her eyes.

The night gently moves. Calmness fills the entire Nakahara mansion except for Kyouhei Takano. He was awake the whole night. He attempted to shut his eyes for several times but he ended up disappointed. That night, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yuki visited and wanted to speak with him but he felt like not talking. His silent response made them leave the room. They left him there on his bed, sullen and remorseful.

_It still hurts. Damn you Sunako Nakahara. You're the only one who made me suffer like this. You're the only one who made me feel this way. _He was cursing her. The memory of her crying was still fresh on his mind.

_You should have at least shut your big mouth Kyouhei._ He sighed, got up from his bed and left his room. He decided to have his feet walk for him until he found himself in front of Sunako's bedroom door. He wanted to knock and say sorry but he has no courage left to face her. He leaned on the wall, waiting and thinking. _Could she still give me another chance?_ The thought of not talking to her or avoiding him crushed him. He was vulnerable.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach growling. _Darn! Thinking about her made me hungry._ Kyouhei bit his lips. And at one last look of her door, he left.

Apparently, Sunako's door opened. Sunako came out of her room and closed the door behind her. _I felt that there was someone out here. Could it be? _Sunako thought of Kyouhei. _It's impossible. He wouldn't have been here this late._

Kyouhei walked down the hallway and headed towards the kitchen. It was Sunako's another hideaway. She wouldn't let anyone hang around the kitchen while she was cooking. He remembered the times when he would appear before her and Sunako would start throwing knives at him; this made him smile.

_She still looks cute even though she's mad._ Kyouhei thought. He was scrambling for food among the cupboards, hoping to find one.

"You're looking for something?" He heard a familiar voice from his behind which gave him the shivers down to his spine. He turned his head and was surprised to see Sunako Nakahara opening the fridge.

"You're hungry, right?" Sunako asked him. She sure have read Kyouhei's mind. Kyouhei simply nodded.

"Here," Sunako offered him one of her green tea ice cream. But Kyouhei was reluctant to accept it. Every time he eats her favorite ice cream, she would scratch his face and made him pay for it. Thus, it means war. "Come on, take it," Sunako insisted.

"But…it's your ice cream." Kyouhei refused.

"I'm giving it to you," Sunako was now impatient. She grabbed his hand and placed it on his palm. She took another ice cream from the fridge and walked towards the counter table and sat on one of the stools. Kyouhei followed her. He was sitting opposite to her. There was silence.

"Why are you still awake?" Kyouhei broke the silence first.

"Why were you?" Sunako threw back his question and opened her ice cream.

"Hey! I asked you a question so answer it," Kyouhei bluntly said.

"I can't sleep, and you?" Sunako answered.

"I can't sleep too."

Sunako laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Kyouhei curiously asked while taking a bite from the ice cream Sunako gave him.

"You said you can't sleep. How come you're in the kitchen?" Sunako giggled.

"I was also hungry. Why were you here then?" Kyouhei took another bite. He liked her laugh.

"We'll, I was a bit hungry too."

Again, there was silence. They both ate their ice cream silently. _It feels so awkward! Say something Kyouhei. _Kyouhei felt uneasy with the silence between them. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He was speechless. He continued on eating and at times, he took quick glances on Sunako who didn't even notice a thing. Finished with her ice cream, Sunako stood up, grabbed her empty container and threw it in the trash bin. Kyouhei did the same.

"Good night," Sunako said, turning her back on him.

_Speak up Kyouhei! Or you'll lose her. _"Thank you…Thank you for the ice cream," Kyouhei said. _Come on! It's not the cream. Apologize to her!_

"No problem. But this is just the first and the last," Sunako warned him and walked towards the door. But before she could walk through it, Kyouhei spoke.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to yell at you. I overreacted. I was worried that something might have happened to you," Kyouhei looked her straight to her eyes. He wanted to show her that he was deeply sorry. _Finally, I've said it._ Looking at her made him blush, he quickly turned his head. "And if Oba-chan finds out that we were not watching you, she'll kill us!" Kyouhei said, scratching his nose. _I hope she's not too suspicious._

_He was worried about me? Why was he blushing? _Sunako heard and saw it. "I forgive you." She smiled at him.

_She smiled at me! She smiled at me! _Seeing her smile, Kyouhei felt like jumping for joy.

"I'm sorry if I got you worried," Sunako's voice was soft and shaking. "I really am not used to such attention, I mean, aside from my family and relatives especially Oba-chan, having other people worrying about me."

"You don't have to be sorry. People who love you are worried about you," Kyouhei uttered. "But still, you should have called us!" _Darn! I hope she didn't get that._

_People who love me? Could he?_ Sunako thought, she looked at him. Again, there was silence.

"Thank you…It's quite late. I'm going to bed now. Good night," Sunako, this time, broke the silence. She turned her back, opening the door. Suddenly, Kyouhei's strong arms are around her shoulders. He hugged her.

"Please…Please let me hug you," Kyouhei whispered into her ear.

Surprisingly, Sunako didn't fight back. She let him hug her. She felt comfortable and safe. She liked the feeling. _His voice…It's manly but soft and gentle. I can smell his fragrance. I can feel his heart beat. _Sunako thought without bleeding. Then she felt a kiss on her head.

They both stood there, unmoving. Nobody knows how long.

Then tranquility surpassed the night.

* * *

Notes:

~ Rapier: it's a kind of sword used during the kings' and knights' times.

~ Some of the contents like Hiroshi's abduction and Sunako's date with Kyouhei came from the manga. If you haven't read it, I advised you to read it. ^_^

~ Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. I'm already working on the next part.


End file.
